Macabra Obsesión
by cielphantomville
Summary: Siempre habíais sido lo más caro a mi corazón, mi posesión y mi obsesión; por eso tuvisteis que morir prematuramente


Cada año procuro publicar una serie de one-shot con respecto a esta festividad tan grandiosa, amo el día de Muertos, es una fecha que espero con ansias todo el año. Sin más les dejo este fic conmemorando tan exquisita fiesta.

Deseo que cualquiera de las historias que publicare sea les cause escalofríos… muajajajjaajajaja… cof… cof… cof… Lo siento, hace mucho que no practico mi risotada maligna.

 _Atte: Ciel Phantomhive._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Macabra obsesión.**

 **Resumen.**

 _Siempre habíais sido lo más caro a mi corazón,_

 _mi posesión y mi obsesión;_

 _por eso tuvisteis que morir prematuramente_

 **Capitulo único.**

Taichi miro desconfiado por la venta. Afuera llovía a cantaros y el cielo encapotado se negaba a dejar ver los últimos rayos de sol de ese día.

—Hoy no habrá bromas por Halloween —murmuro Tai deprimido.

Porque aunque fuera una festividad norteamericana tampoco estaba mal tomarla como pretexto para hacer algo divertido y diferente, así pues, el hecho de que callera una tormenta torrencial parecía solo augurar un tedioso fin de semana.

Con un resoplido molesto se dirigió a la cocina. Prepararía un refrigerio ligero para la cena, luego se dedicaría a jugar play en la sala.

La casa estaba sola porque Kari había sido invitada a una piyamada con sus amigas y sus padres habían ido a visitar a sus abuelos.

¡Vamos! Que con diecisiete años de edad cualquiera consideraría que podía cuidarse perfectamente solo por una sola noche.

Lo único que lamentaba era el hecho de que Yamato salió de gira y no estaba disponible. Se suponía que solo serían cinco conciertos, pero a la mera hora se extendieron a ocho debido a la enorme demanda, una oportunidad de oro que su manager no pensaba desperdiciar por nada del mundo.

Una vez termino de armar el emparedado y sirvió un vaso grande de leche se apresuró a llegar a la consola de juego. Ya no quería seguir extrañando al rubio, por eso entretendría a su inquieto cerebro matando un par de zombis.

Con forme avanzaba el tiempo el cansancio y el tedio iban haciendo mella en él, había sido una semana estresante con varios exámenes, además de agotadora debido a su empleo de medio tiempo recientemente adquirido, así que sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

Taichi despertó dolorido de la espalda a eso de las dos y media de la madrugada. En sus manos aún tenía el control de la consola de juegos y la pantalla asi como toda la casa estaba a oscuras. ¿Un apagón acaso? Se preguntó. Aunque era poco probable pues la escasa luz de la farola de la calle aun alcanzaba a colarse por el cristal del balcón.

Con un enorme bostezo se desperezo lo suficiente para arrastrarse con rumbo a su habitación. O esa fue su intensión hasta que sintió su cuerpo estremecerse cuando sus manos palparon bajo su cuerpo un líquido tibio y viscoso.

―¿Pero qué demonios…? ―farfullo Yagami un segundo antes de percibir un leve pinchazo en su costado derecho.

Con un poco más de conciencia debido al dolor volvió a la posición inicial con la espalda recargada contra el sofá de la sala. Parpadeo varias veces, y con la mente más lucida se atrevió a mirar su costado derecho, para encontrarse con su ropa empapada.

Sus dedos temblaron y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal cuando se decidió a mirar bajo la prenda. Poco a poco la punzada de dolor iba ganando terreno, era como si al estar consciente de la herida su cuerpo al fin reaccionara.

Tai contuvo un grito de terror al momento en que sus ojos se posaron en la asquerosa y mal hecha sutura que mantenía unida su carne desde la cadera hasta un dedo por debajo de sus costillas.

―¿Qué es esto? ―pregunto aterrado a nadie en particular porque se suponía que estaba solo. Y entonces dedujo, aunque antes ya lo había pensado y no quería aceptarlo, que todo aquel charco rodeándolo era… sangre.

Sus ojos color caoba se cristalizaron buscando retener las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir tan caudalosas como la tormenta que azotaba a fuera.

Haciendo acopio de su temple Taichi inhalo profundo, una, dos, hasta tres veces. Debía pensar con la cabeza fría.

Con un esfuerzo sobre humano se puso de pie, el gruñido que dejo salir en el proceso seguramente habrá sonado como el de un animal a punto de ser degollado. Ahogado… estrangulado por el esfuerzo de mover su constitución herida.

Sujetándose de los muebles llego al teléfono. Pediría ayuda. Levanto la bocina y solo el silencio le respondió. No había línea.

―¡Maldición! ―mascullo estrellando el auricular contra la pared en un intento vano de aminorar su furia y desesperación.

Ya sin más remedio se dirigió a la puerta. Buscaría quien pudiera auxiliarlo o en el peor de los casos le pediría a un taxi que lo llevara al hospital más cercano.

A unos pasos prácticamente se abalanzo contra la puerta. Tenía que apresurarse porque sentía como poco a poco la vida se le escaba con cada gota de sangre.

―Mierda ―gruño al encontrarla atascada. ―¿Qué hago? ―se preguntó dejando salir las primeras lágrimas.

―Nada… no puedes hacer nada…

―¡¿Quién está ahí?! ―exclamo Tai mirando en todas direcciones buscando al dueño de aquella respuesta apenas murmurada en forma de siseo.

―Nadie lo suficientemente importante para que me recuerdes. Después de todo, como podía yo competir contra Yamato Ishida.

―¿Quién eres? ―volvió a preguntar Tai con mayor aplomo.

―El que ha tomado por la fuerza un trozo de ti ―dijo mostrando un pedazo de carne que entre sus manos aun goteaba y a ojos de Taichi lucia espantosamente obsceno.

Aun así por instinto Taichi se palpo el costado, ahí en donde podía sentir las costuras de una sutura mal hecha.

―Eres un maldito lunático. ¿Qué me has hecho? ―grito con toda su fuerza sin importarle que gotas de saliva brincaran en todas direcciones. Su cabeza poco a poco iba comprendiendo la verdadera gravedad de su situación.

―Yo solo quería tener un poco de ti. Un pedazo de ti. Era feliz con tan poco, era suficiente que todas las mañanas me sonrieras, me dedicaras un _buenos días_. Estaba conforme con cruzar, durante clases, un par de palabras. Yo era feliz hasta que Ishida apareció.

―Matt no tiene nada que…

―¡Oh! Te equivocas. Él tiene todo que ver. Porque tú, sin que Yamato te lo pidiera, le entregaste todas tus sonrisas, tus ojos solo servían para mirarlo a él, todos los demás desaparecimos de tu mundo.

―Eso no es cierto…

―Lo es. Tú le diste a Yamato todo lo que yo más anhelaba.

―Pe…pe… pero… eso es imposible. Matt y yo hemos estado compartiendo clases desde secundaria.

―Así es… así que calcula el tiempo de mi martirio. Suma los años que llevo esperando y odiando, date cuenta del daño que he recibido. ¡NO SABES NI MI NOMBRE! NO RECUERDAS MI CARA… sin importar que yo he estado parado ahí, a tu lado, desde que tengo uso de razón.

―¿Quién eres?

―¡NO ME PREGUNTES ESO! YA DEBERIAS SABERLO. INTENTA HACER MEMORIA. INTENTA POR UNA SOLA VEZ EN TU VIDA PENSAR EN MÍ.

―Es que no lo sé ―Confeso Tai desgarradamente.

―Y ese es tu pecado; como el mío fue amarte. ―El silencio reino por unos segundos luego la sombra se movió en dirección a Tai. ―Pero todo se termina esta noche. Ya he tomado algo con que recordarte y él está lejos. Cuando vuelva y no te encuentre me pregunto ¿qué será lo primero que hará? ¿Crees que llore? ¿O tal vez te amé tan desesperadamente como yo y termine por suicidarse? No, nadie puede amarte como yo lo hago y solo por eso…

Una luz ilumino la mano de la siniestra sombra, una que reconocido como la de su celular.

Tai extendió la mano en busca de llegar al aparato, su cuerpo sin energía azoto duro contra el suelo.

―Llámalo a ver si te contesta ―indico la sombra colocando en su mano el teléfono y ayudándolo para acomodarlo junto a su oreja. ―Está en pleno concierto, comprueba que tan importante eres para Yamato.

Taichi lo hizo, no por las razones que le había dado ese lunático, sino simplemente porque presentía que no saldría de esa calamidad y deseaba escuchar una vez más la voz de a quien él eligió amar.

Mientras los ojos se le cerraban y el sonido del teléfono marcando se volvía más distante Taichi lo único que tenía en la mente era un… _por favor responde_ , que se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Ya no importaba la sombra maligna que con suavidad balanceaba el objeto punzocortante en su mano y acariciaba con letanía su cuello. Tampoco el brillo infernal del cuchillo que destellaba bajo la luz de la farola que se colaba por la venta grabándose en sus opacas pupilas.

Nada de eso era importante ahora. Lo único valioso era…

―Tai… ―nombro la voz jovial en la bocina. ―Estoy en plena presentación. Sabes que no debo contestar el teléfono, mi manager se enfadara si se entera… Aun así, odio que sepas que nunca puedo dejar de tomar la llamada si se trata de ti. Espero que sea importante.

La suave respiración del Yagami fue lo único que recibió como contestación, nunca sabría que de ese lado Taichi sonreía alegre de escucharle mientras sus ojos dejaban salir dos gruesas lágrimas que rodaron por su piel.

―¿Todo está bien? ―pregunto Yamato comenzando a ponerse nervioso por su silencio.

―Te amo… ―confeso Tai con voz apagada y casi jadeante justo cuando sus pupilas reflejaron el destello del arma. ―Siempre… por siempre…

―Tai me estas asustando. TAI…

La comunicación se interrumpió de tajo cortesía del ser que con sonrisa malévola lanzaba el celular a un costado sin importarle donde fuera a caer.

―Ahora si Tai… Por esta noche y de aquí en adelante eres mío.

Fin.


End file.
